blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Els von Klagen
Elise von Klagen is a character in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. She is a long-time friend of Kuon Glamred Stroheim and a messenger for the Magic Guild. Information Elise is a messenger from the Magic Guild who applied to inspect the progress of Kuon Glamred Stroheim's mission to take down former Ten Sages members Drei, Acht and Sechs. She has known Kuon for many years and has a deep infatuation for her, doing anything to be next to her side. At one point, Elise tried to become dorm mates with Kuon, so she lied to the resident advisor about Kuon's behaviour and the two ended up sharing a dorm as a consequence. Despite all of this, Elise is one of Kuon's closest friends and the two have a rigid bond, being the only person who understands Kuon's feelings and what she was going through. Elise first appears in Chapter 6 outside of the Himezuru residence, she startles Es and Tōya Kagari when she stares directly at the residence (something that the average person shouldn't be able to do thanks to a barrier around it). After a brief discussion with the duo about her identity and reasons for visiting, Elise was invited into the residence to await Stroheim's return. After beseeching Tōya, Es and Hinata Himezuru to say that Kuon was a burden so the two may return to the Magister's City: Ishana, all three disagreed, claiming Kuon to be wonderful company; with this, Elise had an outburst, exclaiming that she harbored feelings of love for the Fire Empress. It was with this rash outburst that Hinata was moved, as such, she extended an invitation for Elise to stay the night, to which she gladly accepted. The following day, Elise went shopping with Es, Tōya, and Kuon. While out, they met Hinata and Akira Kamewari - Elise followed Kuon's orders to drag Tōya away from the duo, telling him that ignorance was not attractive. As they continued shopping, they came into contact with Acht. Elise issued a warning to the Ten Sage, demanding that she come to the Magister's City: Ishana and repent for her crimes, or be executed by their authority. After her demand was rejected, she watched as Acht demonstrated her Drive, and was present as she left after her show of force. The day after, she and Kuon started searching for the missing Akira, only to arrive late at night to see him as a Drive-Infected Patient with Hinata, Es and Tōya snared within his Drive. Soon after Akira left, Elise introduced herself to Mei Amanohokosaka, miraculously earning her seal of approval. She then left to help the others. Back inside the Himezuru residence, Elise, Kuon, and Mei conversed about the next plan of action, with Elise noticing that Mei was holding some info back. Alongside Kuon, she rebuilt the barrier that protected the Himezuru residence from the naked eye, and talked to her fellow mage about her suspicions with Mei's lack of information. She offered to go back to Ishana to hack into it's systems and find out more about the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident, and left the following day, much to Hinata's dismay. Back at the Guild, Elise hacked into the main system, finding out as much info as she could about Wadatsumi, Sōichirō Unomaru, and the Embryo. Once she had found out all the info she could, Elise sent a long letter to Kuon, detailing everything; the letter was read out to Es, Tōya, and Mei. This information proved instrumental in the group's later decisions. In the epilogue, Kuon returned to Ishana, and sent a letter with Elise back to the group in New Yokozaki City. Apparently, Elise would not be quiet about her dreams of returning to Japan again. Appearance Elise is a young girl with back-length baby blue hair and violet eyes. She wears a dark blue blazer-like jacket with a white cloth on top that is rimmed with blue fabric; she wears a blue scarf on top. Underneath is a white collar shirt, a white skirt with a dark blue pattern, dark blue knee-length socks, and white boots. Personality Seemingly a paragon of politeness, Elise has won the approval of even Mei Amanohokosaka, a woman who hates members of the Magic Guild. Her love for Japanese culture extends to her having a longing for travelling all around it. She is praised for her perfect grades, earnest behaviour, and hard work, being a sensible worker with impeccable manners. She does have childish quirks, however, being likely to do immature acts for Kuon Glamred Stroheim's attention, even though she generally has it to begin with. She has an unrequited love for Kuon, being one of her longest standing friends, and being one of the few people to properly understand her feelings. Ultimately, her relationship with Kuon may be comedic, but it's stronger than most may realize. Powers and Abilities Even though she has not been seen in combat, Elise still has a good grasp on magic, with her own attribute being defensive magic; with Kuon Glamred Stroheim's help, she can set up incredibly strong barriers that even members of the Ten Sages would struggle with. Despite her apparent combat shortcoming, Elise has a remarkable knack for finding information, finding types of info that would usually be shut-off to any other mage; this is due to her remarkable ability of hacking, being able to even hack into the Magister's City: Ishana's database without being spotted. Her ability to convincingly lie has also proved to have gotten her out of several serious scrapes. Trivia *Elise's birthday is on the 1st of April, commonly celebrated as April Fools' Day, a day dedicated to hoaxes and playing practical jokes on others. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Magic Guild Category:Magic Users Category:Code: Embryo Characters